Once More With Feeling
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: The Musical Roswell episode...a really stupid idea that just had to get out. Inspired by the Musical Buffy ep.


Once More With Feeling  
by Tracy (biancaheart@yahoo.com)  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Category:AU  
  
Spoilers: Ummm, I'm not really sure. Somewhere in season 3.  
  
Summary: The Musical Roswell episode...a really stupid idea that just had to get out. Inspired by the Musical Buffy ep.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  


  
Max stood out on Michael's balcony. The stars were bright tonight. Very twinkly. Very stupid.  
  
Stars were nothing but trouble. Max opened up his mouth and started to sing.  
  
_"I look up at the stars at night  
And somehow nothing seems quite right  
Go to school and play the part  
Fight my battles in the dark  
Memories taunting me  
Why can't I escape this misery?  
  
Star Light,  
Star Bright  
Would you grant my wish tonight  
Take things back  
Make them right  
Star Light,  
Star Bright  
  
I can't go forward   
I can't move ahead  
My life goes on  
Alone I tread  
  
Star Light  
Star Bright  
Is this the Man  
I'm supposed to be?  
A helpless man  
Not a king  
  
Oh, Star Light  
Star Bright  
I wish I may  
I wish I might  
  
But it's not like you'd grant a wish  
A wish is just a dream  
That never comes true"_  
  
Michael groaned. "Max, would you shut the hell up?" He paused for a second. "And are you singing?"  
  
***  
  
The alarm clock rang.  
  
Kyle rolled out of bed and hit the alarm. He started doing his morning push ups.  
  
_"Every day…it's the same old thing."_ He sang.  
  
"Did I just sing that?" Kyle stopped doing his pushups and sat up straight on the floor. "No way, this is way beyond freaky."  
  
_"But freaky is normal for here…"_ He sang as he walked towards the closet.  
  
"What in the hell?" He muttered as he flipped through his closet.   
  
_"I'm only seventeen  
And yet my life's a mess  
I have no direction, no pleasure, no rest  
Moving here   
And going there  
Only unaware  
  
I'm only seventeen  
And I don't know what that means  
I'm only seventeen…  
  
When you're a teenager  
You're supposed to run free  
You're supposed to act irresponsibly  
It's the time of your life, footloose and fancy free  
Because you're only…  
Seventeen  
  
I go to school  
And then I work  
Paying the bills   
Because my father's being a jerk  
Playing in a band, what is that supposed to be?  
Shouldn't he be the one supporting me?  
  
Liz is in love  
Alex is dead  
Max has a son  
Isabel is getting married  
And me?  
  
I'm only seventeen."_  
  
"Son?" Jim called "Do you have the radio on or something?"  
  
***  
  
Maria pounded on Michael's door. "C'mon, Michael we're gonna be late for school."  
  
Michael opened the door, his hair soaking wet and a toothbrush in his mouth.  
  
"You overslept again, didn't you?"  
  
"Mgehehe." He mumbled.  
  
"Spit the toothpaste out, Michael."  
  
Michael nodded and ran to the sink. "You'll never guess what I heard last night."  
  
"I'm sure." She rolled her eyes. "What did you and the guys do last night?"  
  
"I had the night off."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Max was singing."  
  
Maria's jaw dropped. "Does he have a good voice?"  
  
Michael shrugged. "Like I know?"  
  
_Michael, what's the deal?  
Why won't show me the emotions that you feel?_  
  
Michael looked at her puzzedly. "Why are you singing?"   
  
She shrugged. "I don't know!"  
  
_Maria, Maria  
You're really a mess  
A turbine, a twister, a typhoon at best  
Blasting in here  
Tearing up my heart  
Yet it's like torture when we are apart…_  
  
Maria smiled.   
  
_"Michael, Michael,  
I must be insane  
How could I let a Snapple chugging Czechoslovakian invade my brain?  
But when you're with me  
It's like I can fly…_  
  
Michael took Maria's hand and they started to dance around the apartment.  
  
_"You make me feel like a king  
You put the stars up in the sky  
You annoy the hell out of me  
And you make me want to smile  
  
I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you  
My blessing from the stars turned out to be you  
And if I never find my way  
Back to Antar then that's fine  
Cuz all I need is you, and a Snapple by my side.."_  
  
Maria looked up at Michael. "A Snapple?"  
  
He spun her around, and Maria began to sing.  
  
_I always wanted a storybook love  
My prince in armor so true  
The man I loved would be so perfect,   
But somehow I fell in love with you…_  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well it's true!"  
  
_"Once you said you loved me too much,  
And then too much to go,  
But you stayed  
And our love remains  
And I found my prince…_  
  
_"You found your prince.._ He echoed.   
  
_" I found my prince…with a Snapple by his side."_   
  
Michael bent down and pressed his lips to Maria's.  
  
***  
  
"Hey 'Ria, do you have the notes for history?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said, grabbing them out of her locker.   
  
"Thanks. You're a lifesaver."  
  
Maria smiled. "Yeah, I know I'm great. Kyle…"  
  
Kyle looked up from the notes. "Yeah?"  
  
"Did anything funny happen to you today?"  
  
His eyebrows piked up. "Define funny."  
  
"You didn't…by chance…break into song?"  
  
He nodded. "You too?"  
  
"It must be some sort of epidemic or something."  
  
"What?" Liz said slamming her locker shut. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Maria said. "Just a little fun and frivolity."  
  
"And musical numbers." Kyle added.  
  
"What are you two on?" She laughed.  
  
"I wish I knew, Liz." Kyle said, shaking his head. "I wish I knew."  
  
  
***  
  
"Order at table twelve is up, Lizzy."   
  
"Okay, Dad."  
  
Liz took a deep breath. She was sick of working, sick of all this crap. Sick of seeing Max behind her parents' backs, sick of having secrets.  
  
_Another order, another request_ Liz started to sing.  
  
"What the?" She walked over to table twelve and dropped off the order, and then walked into the breakroom.  
_"Be the perfect daughter  
Get the perfect grades  
Date the perfect boy  
Just be perfect in everyway  
  
Well I'm not perfect,  
You don't really know me  
I have feelings  
I can cry  
I can hate  
No I'm not perfect"_  
  
"Lizzy?" Jeff Parker stuck his head in the door. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Just fine, Daddy." she said with a fake smile.  
  
She left the Crash Down and started to wander around downtown Roswell. Not that there was much of a downtown, but still..  
  
_"I'm not sure if there's anything that's perfect  
A perfect love can fail  
A perfect future can crumble  
A perfect dream can fade  
  
And maybe imperfect is about as perfect as I can get"._  
  
***  
  
"So what kind of flowers do you want for the wedding?" Jesse asked, looking through a bridal magazine.  
  
"Purple roses." Isabel answered with a smile. "My favorite."  
  
"Really?" He wrinkled his nose. "I didn't know that."  
  
_"That's not all you don't know."_ Isabel sang in a breathless voice.  
  
"Huh? Iz, are you okay? And why are you singing?"  
  
_I'm more than meets the eye  
A blessing and a curse  
A vixen and an innocent  
Two sides of one coin  
Little girl and women in one…_  
  
_"I can see you  
I see myself in your eyes  
The eyes that are ageless than ever  
Calling me, drawing me  
A siren of my very own.._ Jesse sang, rising from his siting position on the floor.  
  
_"I'm more than meets the eye  
I have lived before  
A history, a present, a future, all tied up in one  
I'm more than meets the eye,   
And you don't know me, you couldn't know me…  
I don't even know myself."_  
_"Our hearts beat as one, Isabel  
I can see you,   
I can feel you,  
I know you  
And you are mine  
And soon we will be together forever._  
  
_"There is no such thing as forever.  
Certainly forever fades away.  
There is no forever"_ Isabel sang, dropping Jesse's hands and sinking to her knees, tears streaking down her face.  
  
***  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Amy De Luca stood there with a smile on her face. "Hey there." She leaned up and kissed Jim on the lips. It's time for lunch."  
  
He smiled. "Come on in."  
  
"How goes the job search?" She asked, sitting the picnic table down on the kitchen table. The room was filled with old newspapers, all still in the plastic protective baggie.  
  
"It's going, definetly."  
  
"You haven't even looked, have you? How are you managing to eat, to stay alive?"  
  
"Kyle has a job."  
  
"He's only seventeen."  
  
"I was only seventeen…"  
  
"And do you want him to turn out like you?"  
  
Jim flinched. "Amy, that was harsh."  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry, Jim. But you know, you do have a second chance."  
  
Jim took her hand in his.  
  
_You are my second chance  
My dream come true  
For so many years I walked alone  
And then I turned around, and there was you  
You are my second chance,   
My shooting star.  
The only place I want to be, is Amy, where you are."_  
  
Amy blushed.  
  
_"Never thought I'd love again  
Never thought I'd trust  
Thought my experiences in the life department were destined to go bust  
I never thought I'd love again  
Tucked my heart away  
And then you came, and blew all that away."_  
  
They joined hands and started to dance a quick latin dance around the kitchen.  
  
_"A second chance,  
A second love  
A chance to do it right  
A second chance for family…  
  
A chance to have a best friend  
A chance to chase a dream  
A chance to weather the storms  
A chance to wake up in your arms…  
  
Many years ago,  
We almost blew it  
But somehow we came through it  
And we're stronger than before…  
Much stronger than before…_  
  
Jim dropped down on one knee. "Amelia Rayanne De Luca, will you marry me?"  
  
***  
  
"QUIET!" Max yelled, getting the group of frantic teenagers in Michael's apartment to be silent for a second.  
  
Five pairs of eyes stared at him.   
  
"So let me get this straight, everybody has been singing?"  
  
"It's really quite disturbing." Liz muttered. "It's like a bad Hollywood musical. Or some bad plot device."  
  
"I'm actually a much better singer than I ever thought I would be." Michael remarked, leaning back. "I mean, man, I've got pipes."  
  
"This has to be some sort of alien thing, right?" Liz said, looking at Max.  
  
Kyle rolled his eyes. "No, it's your normal, everyday human thing."  
  
"Shut up, Kyle." Max snapped.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to." He replied.  
  
"I'm the leader."  
  
_"But you're not the only one that has problems, you're just the one that's blind.._  
  
"Oh great, here it goes again." Maria groaned.  
  
_"King of the world, King of some distant star  
You don't even notice the world where you are  
Your so called friends and family,  
Are falling apart  
And you don't see a thing."_  
  
"That is so not true!"  
  
_"When was the last time you stopped to think  
About anyone but yourself?  
When was the last time that you thought about anybody else in this mess?_  
  
[/i] "Time is a luxury I don't really have."[/i] Max countered.  
  
_"King of the world, king of the world  
The world revolves around yourself  
Max this, Max that  
King of the world, king of the world,  
The world's imploding   
And you throw out the welcome mat._  
  
_"You want to be king  
You used to be cool  
You want to be the one to rule."_ Max stood up and started circling around Kyle.  
  
_"You don't understand, you don't understand, you don't understand."  
  
You want to go back to how things were be_  
  
And then they started to sing in sync, taunting each other.  
  
_"You want to be king  
You want to rule  
King of the world   
King of the world  
King of the world  
You want the power in your hand."_  
  
_"King of the world, you want to be superman." _  
  
_"You wouldn't be alive if for the power in my hand.."_  
  
_"King of the world, king of the world, king of the world, king of the world.._  
  
Max and Kyle reached out their hands at the same second, as if they were both going to collapse.  
  
They touched hands and both fell into a dead faint.  
  
Michael's eye widened. "Do you think they worked out some aggression, or what?"  
  
  
**END ACT 1**


End file.
